


the (after) life of the party

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Angst, Comfort/Angst, Established Relationship, M/M, Relapsing, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>pete relapses. patrick notices.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the (after) life of the party

patrick is laying on his bed, wanting to take a nap but not doing it properly. he sighs when he hears pete enter the room and gets up, fixing his glasses and his hat.

his easy-going ways end for sudden when he sees the fear in pete's eyes. he bites his lower lip, knowing there's something wrong. "what happened, pete?" he asks, his voice quiet and timid.

pete lets out a distressed sound. patrick invites him to sit next to him, and he does so. "i..." he mutters, not sure what he wants to say. he looks for the words, but he knows there's nothing.

patrick isn't good at this. he shakes his head and pete coughs. he feels gross, dirty, unclean. he scrubbed against his own body enough times forty minutes ago, and it hadn't helped at all.

pete sighs and hesitantly rolls his right sleeve up. patrick's eyes open wide before he even sees them, his heart in his throat.

then there they are. scars. they're not like the old ones, of a few years ago. they're much more messy, much more full of feeling.

they're to release feeling, not to feel something this time.

patrick's blue gaze locks with pete's mocha one. pete swallows nervously, waiting for the worst. patrick, instead of saying anything, leans in to kiss his scars. it stings, it hurts, but there's something comforting about it.

"you're beautiful," patrick says, and his lips meet pete's. "you're the most beautiful person i've met in my life."

he doesn't say anything about the scars. he offers to clean them and see if they're infected, but there's nothing else. no making promises to stop, no cries, no screams.

pete prefers it this way.


End file.
